


The Chuck Writes Story: Afterword 4

by lettered



Series: Chuck Writes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fans go back to posting fanworks.  Then all of fandom goes batshit insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chuck Writes Story: Afterword 4

  


**Title:** The Chuck Writes Story: Afterword 4  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** gen. Chuck, Becky  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for themes  
 **Length:** Total fic: 30,000. This part: 2,000  
 **Summary:** Fans go back to posting fanworks. Then all of fandom goes batshit insane.  
 **A/N:** Please see notes [here](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/127811.html).  
Previous parts: [The Chuck Writes Story](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/125745.html) | [Afterword](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126190.html) | [Afterword 2](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126268.html) | [Afterword 3](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126544.html) | [Afterword 4](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126903.html)

 

6:15 pm Thursday, September 16, 2011  
 **Afterword 4**  


* * *

  


Since Becky posted Chuck’s last fic, SPN fandom has been busy doing what it used to do: producing fanworks.

[](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) wrote [a series of little het sketches]() in which Dean made love to a woman, but thought of his brother the whole time. [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) moved on from TOS and wrote [short adventure fics]() in which Sam’s grandfather came back from the dead, and they went hunting together. If [descriptions of Sam’s grandfather]() bore striking resemblance to Samuel, who had appeared in CW’s early “fanfic” posts—which must mean [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) had somehow accepted CW as canon—it barely made a blip on [wank_report](http://www.journalfen.net/community/wank_report/). The fact that many fans [considered Sam to be OOC]() made a bigger splash.

[](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) directed his well-known fanart to [Hell](), presumably imagining Dean there, which is where published Carver Edlund canon falls off. [](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/profile)[**nother_ben**](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/) roleplayed OCs set in the universe, including female spider women who could turn their mates into spider men, and the “first” vampire. [](http://parks-the-car.livejournal.com/profile)[**parks_the_car**](http://parks-the-car.livejournal.com/) and [](http://glass-family.livejournal.com/profile)[**glass_family**](http://glass-family.livejournal.com/) invented the [a family tree](), which detailed the extended family of Sam and Dean. If they neglected to keep the name [Burnsfield](), only [](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/profile)[**dean_lives**](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/) was troubled by it in this [post]():

> 5:45 pm Thursday, December 9, 2010  
>  **something’s up**  
> 

* * *

>   
>  _has anyone besides me been getting a weird feeling about fandom lately. maybe it’s just that there’s so much less wank all the sudden. maybe we’ve realized we’re all in this together? but some people still think spn is real and i think that’s wrong. but sometimes i feel strange. like i need to say something but i don’t know what. like i'm a part of something._   
> 

>   
>  _something bigger._   
> 

>   
>  _something bigger than me._   
> 

>   
>  _than all of us._   
> 

The Super Nats were not the only ones who were creating fan works. At 8:14 pm, Friday, September 24, 2010, [](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) posted [a quick ficlet](), in which Sam came back from Hell after CW’s last story, “Swan Song.” In her A/N, she wrote:

>   
>  _It feels wrong to post this if SPN is really real, which I sort of think it is now. But I can’t help it. I don’t want Sam to be dead. I couldn’t stop thinking about this._   
> 

[](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**snfangirl**](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/) also posted a fic called [War In Heaven]() at 8:00 pm, Friday, March 4, about Castiel waging war again Raphael in heaven. In her A/N, she said:

>   
> 
> 
> _I guess if you believe in SPN you have to believe in Heaven. But I assume whatever is going on up there is beyond my comprehension. Other people believe in Heaven too, and they write about what’s up there. That’s not wrong. It’s just what people do_.

Comments to the fic included:

>   
> 
> 
> [](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/profile)[**nother_ben**](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/) , 2011-03-4 08:56 pm, UTC ([link]()): _If you’re gonna riff off this CW-is-canon thing then you should at least spell his character’s names right._

> [](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**snfangirl**](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/) , 2011-03-4 08:56 pm, UTC ([link]()): _lol, it seems like it should be Cas._

> [](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) , 2011-03-4 09:00 pm, UTC ([link]()): _It doesn’t matter what it seems like it should be like. Edlund spelled it Cass._

> [](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**snfangirl**](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/) , 2011-03-4 09:03 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I know, but it sounds like Cas is my head. Haha i know that sounds weird_

> [](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/profile)[**nother_ben**](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/) , 2011-03-4 09:06 pm, UTC ([link]()): _That you’re hearing voices in your head? Yeah that’s weird._

>  

> [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2011-03-4 09:07 pm, UTC ([link]()): _it’s a good story but I hope this isn’t really happening…it’s so scary… I hear Cas in my head too not Cass…I wonder why… *lick*_  
> 

For some time, [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) had been silent—perhaps licking her wounds. Or licking something. Possibly her screen, where all her fans lived, or maybe the books. Who knows. Over a month after her comment on [](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**snfangirl**](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/) ’s fic, however, she [posted]():

> 7:55 pm, Friday, April 19, 2011  
>  **Can’t stop writing**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _I have an idea for what could happen . . . if Sam came back . . . it doesn’t seem right to post . . . I’ve met Sam . . . and he wouldn’t act like this . . . I know it’s OOC . . . it’s not like Sam . . . but I can’t stop writing it . . . I won’t post it if you all think it’s wrong . . . I can’t post about a dead person like that . . . and Sam is dead . . . he’s really in Hell . . . I mean I know I posted about dead people before . . . but that was Chuck’s writing and he was a prophet . . . and I’m just me . . ._  
> 

Replies to that post included:

>   
> 
> 
> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 09:22 pm, UTC ([link]()): _It’s weird you say that. I have ideas too._

> [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 09:28 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Is there a reason we can’t write them?_

> [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 09:32 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Sam is dead . . . he died to save us . . ._

> [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 09:44 pm, UTC ([link]()): _This is going to sound awful, but it’s not like Sam’s resting in peace. He’s in a cage with Lucifer and Michael. Maybe the best we can do to honor his memory is write about him. Maybe if we convince other people he was real, we can honor the sacrifice he made._

> [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 09:48 pm, UTC ([link]()): _we can’t do that . . . everyone already things we’re crazy_

> [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 09:51 pm, UTC ([link]()): _You are crazy._

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 09:56 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Well hullo Gamble. I know you’re just going to go around and call my friends names and stuff, but I wanted to say I’ve been enjoying your het series (even though it’s het). I keep thinking of Dean and Lisa._

> [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 09:58 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I hope dean is with Lisa . . . I hope they’re happy . . . maybe we should try to find them . . ._

> [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 10:11 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Who’s lisa_

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 10:21 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Lisa is a woman CW wrote about. When he thought he was going to die Dean went to see her. We hope he went back to her once Sam sacrificed himself for us_

> [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 10:28 pm, UTC ([link]()): _You’re crazy_

>   
>  _Do you think Dean would do that?_   
> 

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 10:32 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Sadly, CW didn’t develop Lisa very much, or Dean’s feelings about her._

> [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 10:40 pm, UTC ([link]()): _D and I think that Dean had more feelings about her than CW had access to, which explains why Dean would go to her when he felt he had nothing. But even if that’s the case, it’s less about Lisa than what she represented. She has a son who reminds Dean of himself, and what appears to be a fairly suburban, normal life. So Dean might have built her up in his head. I do think he would go to her if he didn’t have Sam_

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 10:41 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Only if he didn’t have Sam though_

> [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 10:59 pm, UTC ([link]()): _You guys used to be slashers_

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 11:06 pm, UTC ([link]()): _We still are. In fact, the fic that keeps coming to me is this really effed up scenario in which Dean thinks Sam is hiding the truth. But then there’s a minor god who makes people tell the truth. So Dean wants to hear the truth from Sam. I don’t know, and then they have sex. But Sam is OOC_

> [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 11:07 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I keep telling him Sam is OOC_

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 11:09 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I know. I keep trying to change it but it doesn’t feel right._

> [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 11:17 pm, UTC ([link]()): _i know what you mean. You still shouldn’t say it’s real though_

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 11:21 pm, UTC ([link]()): _And we were having such a pleasant conversation._

> [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2011-04-19 11:17 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I know._  
> 

This conversation was the beginning of a big change in _Supernatural_ fandom. However, the real change began with [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/).

[](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[ **watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) had not engaged with SPN fandom after the posting of “The Chuck Writes Story,” except for the [trolling of Becky]() I have reported, once Becky began posting CW’s fics.

However, at 8:00 pm on Friday, May 28, 2011, she broke fandom-silence, posting only this cryptic message:

>   
> 
> 
> **Figured It Out**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _Sam came back from Hell without a soul._  
> 

Replies to this post included:

>   
> 
> 
> [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2011-05-28 8:11 pm, UTC ([link]()): _What the fuck?_

> [](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) , 2011-05-28 8:13 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Is that why Sam is OOC?_

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2011-05-28 8:13 pm, UTC ([link]()): _That actually makes perfect sense in my story._

> [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2011-05-28 8:15 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Chuck? honey?_

> [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2011-05-28 8:16 pm, UTC ([link]()): _What’s going on?_

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2011-05-28 8:16 pm, UTC ([link]()): _That . . . works in my fic too._

> [](http://parks-the-car.livejournal.com/profile)[**parks_the_car**](http://parks-the-car.livejournal.com/) , 2011-05-28 8:17 pm, UTC ([link]()): _What the fucking hell?_

> [](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/profile)[**nother_ben**](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/) , 2011-05-28 8:18 pm, UTC ([link]()): _So. It was real all along._

> [](http://glass-family.livejournal.com/profile)[**glass_family**](http://glass-family.livejournal.com/) , 2011-05-28 8:18 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Is she God?_

> [](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/profile)[**dean_lives**](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/) , 2011-05-28 8:21 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Finally. It all makes sense. That was the missing piece._

> [](http://spnfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnfangirl**](http://spnfangirl.livejournal.com/) , 2011-05-28 8:21 pm, UTC ([link]()): _How did she know?_

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2011-05-28 8:21 pm, UTC ([link]()): _We are SPN._  
> 

[](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/profile)[**dean_lives**](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/) put it all together in another [post](). It went up at 8:00 pm on Friday, June 3, 2011:

>   
> 
> 
> **canon**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _i’ve been piecing this together for quite some time. just a little side project. didn't know what it was until[](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[ **watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) ’s [post](). here i made a timeline of events:_  
> 

>   
>  _May 2010: Sam died. Dean went to go live with Lisa. (See[](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) ’s [slashy absent 3rd het porn]())  
>  June 2010: Sam comes back, but doesn’t want to disturb Dean’s happy life with Lisa. (See [](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) ’s Sam-comes-back [ficlet]().)  
>  June 2010-April 2011: Sam is soulless. (See [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) ’s [post](). Also cf [OOC]()Sam in [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) ’s [Sam adventures with his grandfather fics](). Soulless!Sam sleeps around. (Cf [](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/profile)[**nother_ben**](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/) ’s RP with [spider women]().)  
>  March 2011: War rages in Heaven between Castiel and Raphael, now there is no Michael to lead them. (See [](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**snfangirl**](http://snfangirl.livejournal.com/) ’s in [War In Heaven]())  
>  June-April 2011: Sam’s soul is still in Hell. (Cf [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) ’s [Hell fanart]().)_   
> 

>   
>  _According to comments made by[](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[ **samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , [here](), [here](), and [here](), there is more information and more stories to tell._   
> 

>   
>  _For the record, I will not take back anything I said about reality and fiction in[this post](). We must respect what’s real. We must not trivialize it. We must not reduce it. However, there is reality._   
> 

>   
>  _And there is also faith._   
> 

>   
>  _I believe in CW._   
> 

Replies to this post included:

>   
> 
> 
> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:01 pm, UTC ([link]()): _All ... of us?_

> [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:02 pm, UTC ([link]()): _one of us._

> [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:05 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Chuck?_

> [](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammy_dear**](http://sammy-dear.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:06 pm, UTC ([link]()): _You’re Chuck._

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:06 pm, UTC ([link]()): _We are all Chuck._

> [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:06 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Chuck is one of us._

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:07 pm, UTC ([link]()): _So was God, once._

> [](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/profile)[**nother_ben**](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:07 pm, UTC ([link]()): _It can’t be all of us_

> [](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/profile)[**dean_lives**](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:08 pm, UTC ([link]()): _why not?_

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:11 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Uh…..because we’re slashers._

> [](http://parks-the-car.livejournal.com/profile)[**parks_the_car**](http://parks-the-car.livejournal.com/) , 2011--06-03 8:12 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Do you remember the uber Supernatural? The one with umlauts._

> [](http://spnfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnfangirl**](http://spnfangirl.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:15 pm, UTC ([link]()): _I remember the über!Supernatural. The meta!SPN. It was another Supernatural._

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:15 pm, UTC ([link]()): _But does she mean ... we were all writing the same thing._

> **my head hurts** , [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:16 pm, UTC ([link]()): _But is the meta!SPN real?_

> **Re: my head hurts** , [](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/profile)[**dean_lives**](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:18 pm, UTC ([link]()): _We’re real._

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2011-06-03 8:18 pm, UTC ([link]()): _You guys do know this is about plagiarism, right? All of you were just stealing from[](http://q-document.livejournal.com/profile)[ **q_document**](http://q-document.livejournal.com/) ’s rpf._

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2011-06-03 8:22 pm, UTC ([link]()): _*snorfle* The whole problem is no one can_ find _[](http://q-document.livejournal.com/profile)[**q_document**](http://q-document.livejournal.com/) ’s rpf. He took it off the internets when he left fandom!_

> [](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/profile)[**nother_ben**](http://nother-ben.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:22 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Wait, does this mean you really can spell “Cass” as “Cas”?_

> **Re: Re: my head hurts** , [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:26 pm, UTC ([link]()): _But is it really real. I mean Sam and Dean. They’re not real. Heaven and the apocalypse that never happened, that’s not real._

> **Re: Re: Re: my head hurts** , [](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/profile)[**dean_lives**](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:27 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Maybe we’ll never know._

> [](http://glass-family.livejournal.com/profile)[**glass_family**](http://glass-family.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:28 pm, UTC ([link]()): _How do we know what’s canon now?_

> [](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/profile)[**long_seige**](http://long-seige.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:28 pm, UTC ([link]()): _How do we know what’s real?_

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:29 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Same way you always know._

> [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:29 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Create._

> [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) , 2011-06-03 8:30 pm, UTC ([link]()): _Do you think we’re all a part of something?_

> _(Anonymous)_ , 2011-06-03 8:30 pm, UTC ([link]()): _We are fandom._  
> 

Since that post by [](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/profile)[**dean_lives**](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/) , SPN has been a flurry of activity. Everyone was writing stories, reviewing them, writing meta, making fan art, cos-playing, roleplaying: they wrote slash, they wrote het, they wrote gen, they wrote about real people and people they never thought could be real, they wrote about the wank and they wrote about friendship; they wrote about brotherhood. And through it all, they believed they were writing about the same thing.

And at night I’m pretty sure they light candles and wear robes of the initiates and bathe in scented water, or something, while reading aloud passages of SPN and fanfic under prominently displayed fanart. In fact, I’ve heard that The CW Story has been printed out and read at “SPN thumper” meetings. I suppose Schadenfreade is allowed to be part of the other SPN, seeing as how it’s German. By golly gee whiz, I might even get to be canon one day!

* * *

  
[Afterword 5](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/127209.html?)


End file.
